


Kuroo Tetsurou's 8 Step Plan to loving Kozume Kenma

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: In retrospect, Kuroo should have seen it coming.





	1. Step 1: Confess To Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make this a oneshot, but I got too excited so I'm posting it in chapters instead

In retrospect, Kuroo should have seen it coming. 

Kuroo Tetsurou had known Kozume Kenma for the better part of his life. They've been close friends since the very beginning. Wherever one went, the other would follow. It was an easy relationship between the two, and it's this easiness that should have clued in Kuroo of what his feelings for a certain puddinghead would turn into. The fact of the matter was that Kuroo had developed a crush on Kenma and thus threw a big wrench into their friendship, or so he thought.

Kuroo had denied it. He really did. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest at the sight of Kenma, especially in the morning, when Kenma's sleepy face made him look even cuter. He expertly sashayed away from thoughts of holding Kenma's hand whenever he saw it unoccupied by his usual handheld. He was definitely not thinking about Kenma's hair and how soft it looked, or how beautiful his golden eyes were, or even how attractive he looked despite being all sweaty from practice. 

God, he had it bad. 

It got worse once he'd accepted his fate. Seeing Kenma wasn't the same, much less being next to him. Kuroo had become hyperaware of his presence, every shared touch, even a slight graze sent his brain into overdrive. Not that he didn't like being close to Kenma, he just didn't want his friend to catch the hint that Kuroo had feelings for him. No, if Kenma would to ever find out, Kuroo would say it outright. He'd even planned it out, rehearsed it many times in his head in steps. The only thing he needed was courage to actually set things in motion.

* * *

The day had a light breeze despite it being hot as hell. Kuroo remembers it perfectly, because this was the day he had gathered enough courage to finally tell Kenma about his feelings...or he likes to tell himself that's how it went. 

They were lying on the floor of Kuroo's bedroom; Kenma's face next to the small fan by Kuroo's desk. Despite this, he was engrossed in a video game, pushing at the buttons quickly but with a steady precision that only came with years of practice. Kuroo lay on the floor next to him, nose shoved in a book...literally. He had started out reading and his intention was to get farther into his book, but reading always lulled him to sleep. So there he was conked out, on the floor, with a book on his face. 

Much later, he awoke to the sight of Kenma still fully immersed in his game. He studied him for a bit, how Kenma slouched even when sitting, the endearing way he stuck his tongue out when he was trying to pass a particularly hard level, the intensity of his golden-eyed gaze directed at his game. Kuroo loved seeing Kenma this way, even if all he was doing was playing a video game and completely ignoring him. _God, I’m so in love with you_ , he thought to himself. 

"I love you too." Kenma said disrupting the quiet of the room, but still preoccupied with his game. 

"Wait, what?" It didn't take long for Kuroo to figure out that he had spoken out loud and that Kenma had responded back. “Uh, Kenma, what?” Kuroo’s heart rate picked up as he tried to process the insinuation of the situation. 

“I’m in love with you too,” came Kenma’s quiet reply, sharp eyes still glued to his game. 

Kuroo sat up in that instant “ Say that again.” He almost shouted. 

Kenma finally looked up from his game and toward Kuroo with a perplexed expression on his face, “I’m in love you?” 

Still processing the situation, Kuroo scooted closer to Kenma. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kenma liked him back or at least he assumed Kenma did. 

“Kenma,” he started. “D-do you like me?” 

“That’s what I said.” 

Kuroo straight up giggle snorted with glee. He couldn’t help but grin at Kenma’s confirmation. “I like you too.” 

Kenma looked at him with a tender look in his eyes, “I know,” he breathed out as a lock of his hair covered his eyes. Kuroo ached to brush it back, and so he did. He carefully pushed the lock aside and behind Kenma’s ear. Kuroo grazed Kenma’s cheek and slowly moved downward tracing the pout of Kenma’s lips. “ God, I’m so in love with you.” he whispered. 

“What do you want to do about it?” Kenma whispered back against Kuroo’s fingers. The air around them felt heavy with anticipation. Kuroo felt as though any wrong movement would destroy any chance Kuroo had with Kenma. 

“This mostly,” Kuroo said as he tilted Kenma’s chin and god did Kuroo feel suave when he said that. 

The kiss was short and sweet; nothing but a light graze of lips, but Kuroo felt fire run through his body. Static filled his senses and if he was completely honest with himself he felt a bit lightheaded. But still, he remained with his eyes closed for fear of losing the moment. 

“Kuro, are you okay?” 

“Yeah” he lied. He was not okay. He was ascending and it was because Kozume Kenma had told him he loved him and kissed him square on the mouth.

“Then open your eyes, stupid.” 

“Let me just savor the moment for a few more seconds.” Kuroo could feel Kenma’s eyes rolling, but he didn’t expect to feel a weight on his lap and arms around his neck. 

Kuroo opened his eyes to see a very flustered Kenma on his lap. “Why don’t we make more moments instead, “ Kenma said hiding behind his hair, but Kuroo could see the red of his cheeks and he thought it looked wonderful on Kenma. But instead of flustering the puddinghead even more, he decided to follow along. “ As you wish,” he finally responded as he put his hands on Kenma’s waist. 

“Don’t quote books at me.” came Kenma’s petulant response and Kuroo would have straight up laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that his mouth was then abruptly preoccupied with Kenma’s once more.


	2. Step 2: Take Him Out On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kenma go to the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I've been so busy lately it's been hard to keep up with my writing, but here it is, chapter two!

“Kenma, now that we're official, let's go on a date.” 

“No.” 

 

* * *

"Kenma, are you ready?" 

Kenma walked down the stairs wearing his typical baggy jeans and oversized hoodie, but Kuroo thought he looked breathtaking. "Kuro, close your mouth, it's embarrassing," came Kenma's response. 

Kuroo hadn't even noticed he'd left his mouth open, he was too preoccupied checking out Kenma to care. "Right, sorry," he said, "So are you ready?" 

Kenma hummed in agreement. They had agreed they'd go to a local fair. It was technically a date, but since these outings were frequent between the two, it just felt like any activity they've done together.  
Even so, Kuroo felt excited; this was his chance to romance Kenma even more. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other...and the subsequent makeout session, they hadn't really talked about their new relationship. They had only made out once or twice, which Kuroo had to admit was _a very good change_ but he still wanted more. He wanted dates with Kenma where they held hands under tables while they drank milkshakes together. He wanted to do everything romantic possible, because he loved Kenma, and Kenma deserved to know how much Kuroo loved him. 

* * *

 

"What do you want to do first?" 

"Hm?" Kenma looked up from his phone. Despite him looking elsewhere, Kuroo knew Kenma was listening. He just needed time to process and articulate his thoughts. "Let's go on the ferris wheel." he finally said walking toward the ride in question. 

Kuroo followed along before Kenma abruptly stopped. Then without hesitation he reached out and grabbed Kuroo's hand, interlacing their fingers together before resuming his pace toward the ferris wheel. Kuroo felt his face heat up, he never expected for Kenma to initiate anything, but he wasn't complaining, Kenma was just full of surprises today, he guessed. 

They got to the line and Kenma let go of Kuroo's hand and quickly took out his PSP from his pocket. Before Kuroo could figure out what was going on, Kenma was already deeply absorbed in his game. Kuroo just smiled leaning his head over Kenma's shoulder to watch him play. This was also something completely normal to them, Kenma would play and Kuroo would watch. 

"What are you playing?"

"A game." 

Kuroo pinched Kenma's cheek at the response, "Don't be cheeky."

Kenma looked back at Kuroo giving him a disgruntled look. "Stop that," he said waving away Kuroo's hand. 

Kuroo only laughed. 

* * *

 

The line moved until it was finally their turn to get on a passenger car. Kuroo let Kenma go on first and then promptly joined him inside. As they waited for the rest of the passengers to board they talked about mundane things, each taking jabs at each other whenever possible. It felt natural as breathing for both of them.  
Finally, the ride started moving without stopping, and both stopped to admire the view. They had arrived at the fair in the evening and now they were seeing the last dregs of sunlight and the first stars appearing in the sky. 

"It's really beautiful up here," Kenma said breaking the silence. 

Kuroo snapped from his moment of staring at Kenma, "Yeah, so beautiful," he said with a long sigh. Staring at Kenma for a long time did that to him. 

Kenma just looked at him and quickly snapped his head to look away from Kuroo, unable to withstand seeing the lovestruck look on Kuroo's face. "You're so embarrassing." 

"But you love me, anyway." Kuroo said as he leaned into Kenma's space, a crooked smile on his face. 

Kenma turned around in that moment, causing them to bump heads. Kuroo hissed, massaging his forehead to alleviate the pain, but not long after that, he felt small hands grab his face. Slowly and gently, Kenma kissed Kuroo's forehead, "Sorry," he apologized. "Is that better?"

Kuroo was too awestruck to answer, so he did the next best thing. He leaned down and kissed Kenma on the lips. It started slow, like most of their kisses did, but then Kuroo bit down on Kenma's bottom lip and the moan that followed prompted a heated makeout session. They completely lost track of time, oblivious to their surrounding, only aware of their lips and how they fit so perfectly together. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they stopped abruptly. 

Kuroo looked up to see a young man staring at them with a permanent scowl on his face. "Ride's over," the man said nonchalantly, removing their security bar, "please exit to the right."

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's arm and escorted them out of the ride, all the while face red and unable to speak. 

* * *

 

They traveled through the fair, getting on as many rides as they could. At some point they stopped to share a funnel cake, where they decided to call it a day. 

Before they left, Kenma's attention went to a far corner of the fair, where they held the shooting games. Kenma led Kuroo toward a particular stand, asking the man in charge how much it cost to play as well as the rules. Kuroo just listened to the interaction and watched as Kenma got ready to shoot the bottles on the end of the stand. 

Kenma was a natural at all games, and these carnival games were nothing, so Kuroo wasn't really surprised when Kenma shot every single bottle down. The man at the stand just stared with his mouth open, unable to process how this pudding-headed kid had won the game. 

Kenma pointed at the giant calico cat in the corner of the stand. _So that's what Kenma wanted_ , Kuroo thought. Once the man gave them the cat, Kuroo turned to Kenma ready to ask if he was ready to go. But before he could finish asking his question, the calico cat was shoved into his arms. 

"Wha--" 

Kenma faced away from Kuroo, "I got it for you," he mumbled. 

And for the upteenth time that night, Kuroo felt his face heat up. 

"T-thank you." 

"Let's go home," Kenma said grabbing Kuroo's free hand and leading him out of the fair, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

* * *

 

Kuroo was over the moon at how happy he was from their date. He realized that it wasn't him, but Kenma, that did most of the romancing, but he couldn't care less. He loved Kenma, and he was happy to know that Kenma was just as invested in their relationship as he was. 

"Did you like the fair?" Kuroo asked as on the train ride home. 

"Mhmm," was Kenma's only response, completely absorbed in his game. 

Kuroo smiled contently, squeezing Kenma's hand, and Kenma squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure if they have fairs in Japan, but oh well, in this story they do.


	3. Step 3: Tell Him You Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's going off to college and questions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating sooner, but I apologize.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

Before he knew it, Kuroo was about to start college.

He'd gotten into many different schools around the country, but ultimately he chose a school in Tokyo, where he had received a sports scholarship to play volleyball. Also, the school was still far enough that it was best if he dormed on campus. Kuroo didn’t mind this, in fact, he was excited to live on his own for a bit. He wouldn’t be completely by himself anyway, he’d been assigned a roommate and all he knew about him was that his name was Oikawa Tooru. He really needed to contact him to get to know him better. But first, he had to pack.  

Packing up the things he was going to take to his college dorm room wasn’t difficult, but it was difficult when he had his boyfriend there. Kenma had come by to help him pack, but really what Kenma was doing was playing a video game on top of Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo didn’t mind Kenma’s antics as he was quite used to them. What he did mind was the fact that both of them hadn’t talked about Kuroo’s move and the implications that had for their relationship.

Kuroo knew that even though he wasn’t moving far, their relationship would still take the qualities of a long-distance one. He wasn’t sure if Kenma was okay with that, and he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how. "Just tell him," Yaku had angrily suggested to him, multiple times in fact, but it was easier said than done.

He looked over at his boyfriend. Just thinking about the fact that Kenma was his boyfriend made him all mushy inside, it was gross. Kenma was sprawled out on a corner of his bed strategically pressing buttons on his PSP. He hadn’t said much since he got there and although that was typical of Kenma, today the silence felt...strange.

"Hey Kenma," Kuroo started, unsure of what to say next. Kenma hummed in affirmation letting Kuroo know that he was listening. "Do you," he paused, putting an item inside a box "I mean, are you...okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Okay with me...leaving," Kuroo said, turning around to face Kenma.

There was silence, Kuroo unsure if he had said the right thing.

Kenma sighed as he paused his game and Kuroo wasn't sure what to think of that. "No," he finally said after a long silence. That response alone almost broke Kuroo. Kenma was honest, and when someone asked him something he'd give an honest answer. This was no different, but it broke Kuroo's heart that he was somehow hurting Kenma.

"Listen—"

"No, Kuro. You listen." Kenma interrupted, standing up from the bed. "I'm proud of you and your accomplishments. I’m really glad you got in where you did and that they noticed your talents. I want you to be happy and if that means moving away for a bit, so be it.”

“Kenma—"

“Look, I know this has been bothering you for a while now. It's been bothering me too, but I love you and I know this move won't change that. We're going to be okay. I trust you, Kuro."

Kuroo wasn't sure what he was feeling. Relief? Happiness? Both? He wasn't even sure what he was so afraid of happening in the first place. However, he did know that in that moment, his heart had swelled with so much love for Kenma and he wanted him to know that. So, he traveled the short distance from his desk to his bed where Kenma was standing. He looked tense, fists clenched and mouth tight. Kuroo wanted to soothe him. They stood there, parallel to each other, golden gaze meeting another one just like it.  After what seemed like hours, Kuroo made the first move, he was almost hesitant as he took a strand of Kenma's hair and brushed it behind his ear, Kenma’s eyes never faltering from his own.

“I trust you too”  he said quietly taking one of Kenma’s hands into his own and bringing it to his lips, ghosting a kiss on Kenma’s knuckles. “I love you.” he whispered, “ so much,” and pulled Kenma toward him into a hug.

He never wanted to let go, he wanted to hold Kenma in his arms until there wasn’t any doubt that they would always be together. Kuroo held tightly to Kenma, and Kenma did the same, both unable to let go, because they didn’t want to let go. Kuroo brushed his hands through Kenma's hair, leaning down to kiss the top of Kenma's head as Kenma clung to Kuroo's shirt. They stood there, swaying their bodies, smelling each other's scents and holding on as tight as they possibly could.

For the remainder of the day, Kuroo stopped packing. Instead he and Kenma spent the time cuddled up in bed. Kuroo held Kenma, arm lazily looped around his waist while Kenma rested his head on Kuroo's chest, they're hands held together. They talked about anything and everything they could think of, not taking into consideration the time. Sometimes they would just look at each other and smile before leaning forward and meeting in a tender kiss. Their lips would brush against each other, but never deepen, instead choosing to communicate all their love and devotion through soft presses and touches.

Kuroo was still a bit worried about how their relationship would change, but he was willing to give it a try, because he wasn't going to be alone. He had Kenma and knowing that Kenma was just as ready to take on this challenge with him motivated him to move forward. "I love you," Kuroo would say in between kisses, "I love you," Kenma would respond back and that was all the reassurance they needed to know that their relationship would endure any obstacle. And as Kuroo watched Kenma's sleepy eyes close that evening, there was no doubt in his mind that he would love him for the rest of their lives.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know when I'll update next, but I'm determined to finish this story.


	4. Step 4: Ask Him To Move In With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo learns how to communicate with Kenma even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm still alive, I just have a lot going on, but here's a new chapter, enjoy!

As Kuroo got used to living away from home and adjusting to his new college lifestyle, his relationship with Kenma blossomed in it's own way. Sure, they didn't see each other as often anymore, but they were always messaging each other and making sure the other was okay. When their schedules managed to sync, they would either video chat together, or if time permitted, they would visit each other. Kuroo wasn't going to deny that it was difficult for them to adjust, sometimes they even had arguments about the whole ordeal, but when he got to see Kenma's face again, he knew in his heart that it was worth it. 

Eventually it was Kenma's turn to move out and start his own college adventure. He had decided to go to the same school as Kuroo. It was an easy enough choice to make, they had a good program for what he wanted to do, and it wasn't as far away from home. Kuroo had felt bad at first, thinking Kenma was only choosing his school because of him, but after reassuring him multiple times, Kenma finally made Kuroo understand his intentions. "You being there is a bonus." Kenma had said and Kuroo believed him. 

Kenma was set to move into the dorms much like Kuroo had almost a year ago. The difference was, Kuroo was thinking of moving out of the dorms and getting his own apartment. He was considering asking Kenma to move in with him, but he didn't want to take away from Kenma's college experience. As ecstatic as Kuroo was that Kenma would now live close to him, Kuroo felt as though he shouldn't monopolize Kenma's time. He wanted Kenma to thrive on his own without Kuroo clinging on to him all the time. 

"That's stupid." Oikawa said as Kuroo told him his woes.

"You're supposed to agree with me and tell me I'm a good a boyfriend." Kuroo slumped down further on his bed. 

"But you're stupid and your reasoning is stupid."  Oikawa said from his own bed. He was on his phone, trying to text his  _ own _ boyfriend, but Kuroo’s complaining had made it a difficult task to do. 

“Why though?” Kuroo asked, face smothered by his pillow.  

“Because you’re overthinking the situation,” was Oikawa’s easy reply. “ You’re too busy trying to figure out how Kenma feels, but haven’t even asked him how he really feels. Maybe he actually wants to move in with you, have you thought of that?”

Kuroo felt like he was just slapped in the face. He hadn’t considered that he had to ask Kenma about how he felt, he'd just assumed he'd know. Kuroo had known Kenma since they were children, it was easy to know what Kenma was thinking and he thought maybe this applied to now. "But, how do I ask?" 

"Easy. You just go up to him and ask him, 'Want to move in with me?'" Oikawa supplied, finally clicking send on his phone. "It's guaranteed to work, I promise." 

"You're an asshole." Kuroo groaned. 

Oikawa laughed, "Happy to be of service." 

 

* * *

 

They were in Kenma's room, Kuroo finally having a day off school to visit. They were tucked into each other, Kuroo's larger frame enveloping Kenma from behind. They had taken a nap together and now they were just talking, filling the silence with their voices. 

"Remember that time you fell into a pond and all the koi just came to you in droves?" 

"That was traumatizing." Kenma said, remembering the incident. 

"It was hilarious, actually." 

"Shut up." 

Kuroo laughed, taking Kenma's hand into his own, bringing it to his lips. "I love you, you know?" 

"I love you, too," Kenma turned around to face Kuroo, "Even if you're a jerk sometimes." 

Kuroo snorted at that, before leaning forward and claiming Kenma's lips. The kiss was velvety soft, nothing but a feather touch against lips. As they broke apart, Kuroo kept his eyes closed trying to memorize the feel of Kenma's lips on his own. 

He opened his eyes to a smiling Kenma, and god he'd never felt as lucky as in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to be with Kenma, to be together and be inseparable. So he swallowed his fear and asked the question that was on his mind for weeks now, "Move in with me."  Except it wasn't phrased like a question, but more as a request, one Kenma could reject if he was so inclined to. 

Kenma's eyes grew wide at the statement before softening, "Yeah."  he breathed out, "I'll move in with you."

"You will?" 

"I've been waiting for you to ask, actually." Kenma's eyes suddenly avoiding Kuroo. 

Kuroo had never felt more like an idiot than in that moment. Kenma had been waiting all this time for something Kuroo thought for sure wasn't plausible. Oikawa was right, he  _ was _ stupid. Instead of dwelling on it, he enveloped Kenma into a hug. "You make me so happy." he said into Kenma's hair.

 

* * *

 

It was a month before school started and both Kuroo and Kenma had started moving into their new apartment. They had found a place close enough to campus that was relatively cheap, which was impressive considering how expensive every other place was. It was a little rundown, but it was cozy and that's all that mattered. They had almost finished unpacking, the only boxes left being Kuroo's library of books and some of Kenma's video games. 

They were in the living room. Kuroo was reading a book on one side of the couch while Kenma played a game on his PS Vita on the other. Kuroo glanced over where Kenma was sitting, taking in the image of his boyfriend curled up in a corner. He had his tongue sticking out in concentration and Kuroo couldn't help but think it was cute. To think he was so close to missing the opportunity to live with Kenma, and all because he had been stupid enough to think Kenma didn't want it too. 

Kenma must've felt he was being watched because in that moment his golden gaze turned toward Kuroo. 

"What?" He asked. 

Kuroo smiled, unable to hide the giddiness from his answer, "Nothing, I just love you." 

Kenma looked back at his game, face turning pink, before brushing his hair behind his ear. "Sap." 

Kuroo only laughed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're heading into steamy territory next chapter let me just tell you now, stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter, expect more soon!


End file.
